


Jacks weird theories

by MaVi4



Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Jack spills everything she thinks, Someone needed to say something, ellickweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaVi4/pseuds/MaVi4
Summary: Jack uses the situation to finally get something off her chest.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Jake Malloy, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Qasim Naasir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Jacks weird theories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that with the prompt of today ("You're in love with him/her") in my head but it turned out a little differentlyXD Anyways I thought I still post it today.  
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for everything.

There was no way out. Jack and Ellie had been first in the building where they had expected the suspect and when the bomb exploded they were the only one, that didn‘t get out in time. Now the two agents were buried under dirt.

Ellie was alright but Jack was injured and although help was on the way it looked bad. However Jack was still conscious and needed distraction.

“Thanks. For everything.“ Jack said with a fragile voice.

“I wish I could do more. If we just would have waited.“

"No. No, Ellie. We had the hint, we had to go. No time to wait for the boys. I knew the risk, it‘s part of our job and besites it was nice. Just the two of us without the boys.

Ellie smirked. "Yeah. It was. Isn‘t there anything I can do for you?“

"Talk. I just want to talk. It helps.“

"It sounds like it hurts“

A fragile smile of Jacks. "It hurts even more if I dont distract myself with talking.“

"Well, then. What should we talk about?“

"You...you know there is one thing I want to get off my chest if I don‘t make it“

"Stop it Jack you will!“

"Yeah yeah ok but still, this is the perfect situation you know... to talk about maybe a certain coworker.“

"What?“

"You know what I mean. Nick“

Ellie looked shocked. "There is nothing to talk about! And how is that the perfect situation?“ "Because every situation is perfect to talk and because you will never talk about it if you can just run away. But now we‘re trapped, so there is nowhere you can go.“

Ellie looked like she knew what was about to come and she didn‘t want to hear it. "Yeah you‘re right. Talking with you about your weird theories isn‘t one of my strengths.“

"That seems to be a requirement for NCIS agents“ Jack laughed but it turned into coughing. "But thats excactly my job. Not the part with the theories but talking with you about personal problems because these problems affect your job and in this case it‘s also my job as your friend.“

"There ist still nothing to talk about. So please, Jack, just let it be.“

"No I will not. Not again. I always let you get away but not this time. You asked if there is anything you could do. That‘s it.“

Ellie looked away.

"Ellie, listen you don‘t even have to talk but I will and there is nowhere you can go and nothing you can do, so you might as well listen at what I have to say. But as long as you don‘t say anything I can only talk about what I observed and what I reasoned about that. I don‘t know if I‘m right, that‘s yours to decide but heres what I think. I think quite some time ago there was a girl, a young woman that had a more than hard time at school. All she ever wanted was to be accepted, to be a part of the people she had to do with and not to be laughed at every day, not to be hurt every day. This woman went on from school in a new place with new hope but as much as she tried to let it behind her, the scars of this time were always there. So when she met a man that not only accepted but worshiped her for being just who she was, it was like a dream come true. He gave her that feeling she had be searching for so long. He was nice and intelligent, worked at the same place as her but the most important thing was, she knew he would never hurt her like she been hurted in school and she thought that‘s all she needed to be happy. He was a safe option and the logical choice. So the two got married … but there weren‘t right for each other and although neither one of them wanted to admit it, their relationship broke apart. Yeah, neither one of them really wanted to aknowledge it but it lead to them being unhappy and _that_ lead the man to cheating. So in the end the woman was hurt by this man and the pain, she tried to run away from, got to her again. This time it hurted even more because she had been betrayed, because she had felt safe.“

Ellie still couldn‘t look Jack in the eyes. She just sat in silence a stared at the wall.

"But the woman was strong and eventually she overcame the pain. Of course not without scars but it didn‘t hurt anymore. She seemed even stronger than before but behind that facade she had built to keep the pain away, she still felt lonely and unsecure. So when she met another men, a men that was very similiar to her, logical, caring and good, she saw a chance to feel safe again. He was a really good man, there was no doubt and he was so in love with her, he would never dare to hurt her. She could let her facade down and still feel safe.

This man proposed to her but this time she was more carefull. Although she was sure he would never want to hurt her, she didn‘t want to repeat the past. But... everything seemed right about him, he was steady and she knew excactly what he would do and, more importantly, what he wouldn‘t do. He seemed to be the logical choice, so what was she waiting for? She had no doubt this man could betray her, so eventually she made up her mind but it was to late. He was taken from her and while she never thought that it would be possible, this man hurted her even more than the last one. The pain was back, she was tricked again.“

Ellies eyes filled with tears.

"She overcame this pain as well. Built up the facade again, certain she would never let the pain come to her again. That doesn‘t mean she didn‘t date but only for amusement nothing serious. The only men in her life were family, friends, coworkers. But one of them was different, am I right?“

Ellie didn‘t react do that sudden question.

"He didn‘t seemed to have much in common with her but because he was her corworker and neither one of them had any other intentions they were able to really get to know each other, to overcome those differences and find out that there was just as much they had in common. And without even noticing these two not only did become friends but best friends... and dependent to one another. And before she could even do anything about it he had managed to get behind her facade with tiny steps but unnoticed. She hadn‘t let it down but he accomblished it anyways. She could‘nt explaine why. He was so different, not her type at all. He wasn‘t a logical thinker. He was active, acted first and thought about it afterwards. He was so raging and dangerous. And he drove her nuts. There wasn‘t anyone that could make her so furious but also anyone that could make her laugh like that. He isn‘t a logical choice at all“ Jack had a coughing fit "but maybe that‘s why he is the right choice.“

Ellie slowly shaked her head, eyes pinched as she didn‘t want to hear this. Jacks voice got passionate even though still being fragile.

"Jake and Quasim were the logical options, promising to keep you away from the pain but they couldn‘t. Nothing can keep away the pain and loss... it comes with the good. I think that you are afraid of going this direction with Nick because you know that he could cause even more pain than anyone before, because you could not stand loosing him, you think you could never overcome this pain. What you have to accept is, loosing him will hurt! No matter if you acknowledge your feelings or not. And why? Because he is different than anyone before, because he drives you nuts and makes you feel things you never felt before. He isn‘t predictable to you but you still know, that he would never want to hurt you. That paradox irritates you. He irritates you. He is not safe. He is not safe at all, Nick implies trouble to your system but“ Jacks voice calmed down and she continued with a tone full of love "believe me you need just that to become happy. You need this trouble, this possible risk of getting hurt. He is not a safe choice and he is not a rational choice. He does not promise the least possible amount of pain, but...he can make the risk worth it. I think for the first time it‘s not just your head that has decided to like _like_ a man but your heart. Ellie don‘t you see: he is what you‘ve been searching for all along. Love isn‘t something you can rational decide about Ellie or predict or feel without the risk of pain. You cant be safe if you want to love but you will never feel more safe than when you‘re loved.

You may have been in love with Jake and even more with Quasim but Ellie… you _love_ Nick.“


End file.
